Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20140901123433
Sie ließ das Wasser am Waschbecken laufen, hielt beide Hände zum auffangen drunter und spühlte sich damit einmal durch ihr Gesicht. Ihr Blick fiel in den Spiegen vor ihr. Das Wasser perlte von ihrer Stirn und den Wangen herunter zu ihrem Kinn, bis es dann in kleinen Tropfen in in das Becken fiel. Ihre Augen hatten fast allen Glanz verloren, bis auf den Funken, den Ian ihr zurück gebracht hatte. Ihr Haar war leicht gewellt und etwas länger als bis zu den Schultern. Alle Wunden die sie sich, seitdem sie Azraels Gnade hatte, zufügte, verschlossen sich, ohne eine Narbe zurückzulassen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie nachgeschaut hatte, ob alle Narben weg waren, denn eine hatte sie noch nie jemandem, außer Ian gezeigt. Langsam zog sie das Shirt aus und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel. Und da war sie: groß und lang. Sie reichte von Meis rechtem, unteren Teil des Schulterblatts, bis kurz über die linke Hälfte ihres Gesäßes. Sie entstand bei der Jagt auf den Formwandler, der ihre Mutter tötete. Dieser zog ihr das eigene Messer quer und langsam über den Rücken. Ihre Mutter opferte sich und ging auf ihn los. Am Ende war es sie gewesen, die tot war und Mei lag einen ganzen Molat im Krankenhaus, da auch ihre Wirbelsäule beschädigt war. Ian und sein Vater waren die letzten, die von ihrer früheren Familie über waren. Sie nahmen Mei bei sich auf, doch zog sie nach zwei Monaten wieder in eine eigene Wohnung, welche aber Farrel bezahlte. Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckte sie leicht zusammen. "Wer ist da?" - "Ich bin's Nina. Ist alles okay bei dir?", fragte das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite. "Komm ruhig rein.", gestattete der Engel ihr. Noch immer stand sie nur im BH dort. Langsam öffnete sich sie Tür und Nina stockte direkt bei dem Anblick des langen Striches über dem Rücken ihrer Freundin. "I-ich ehm..." Nina wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. "Schon okay. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, auch wenn ich deshalb seit zwei Jahren keinen Bikini mehr trage." Bitterkeit lag in ihrer Stimme und in dem leichten Lächeln. "Willst du reden?", fragte die andere Jägerin, zu Meis Erstaunen. "Wenn ich wüsste über was, dann ja... Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was richtig und was falsch ist. Bridget hasst mich, was ich ihr auch nicht verübeln kann. Ihr traut mir nicht mehr, was auch kein wunder ist und Connor schaut mich an, als sei ich ein kleines Baby, das seinen Schnuller verloren hat, was mir am meisten auf die Nerven geht! Und ich hab wohl den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen und meinen Ex, beziehungsweise besten Freund geküsst, nur um zu sehen, ob ich das mit Bridget verkraften kann.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es Nina seien würde, der sie all das erzählte, welche überrascht von den ganzen Worten vor ihr stand. "So ist das leider mit der Liebe. Ich und Johnny sind auch nicht mehr zusammen und die Sache mit Bridget ist nicht nur deine Schuld. Wir alle haben irgendwie einen Teil dazu beigetragen und das mit dem Jägerdasein sowieso. Wir alle haben so unsere Probleme. Und lass mich rate: Der Freund war der, zu dem du gerade verschwunden bist?" Mei seufzte. "Auf frischer Tat ertappt. Er heißt Ian und ist der Sohn von dem, der beim FBI arbeitet. wir kennen uns seit wir klein waren.", gestand der Engel. "Ihr werdet das schon packen! Und jetzt zieh dich an und komm wieder mit raus.", schlug das Mädchen vor. Mei nickte nur, zog das Shirt drüber und ging wieder mit Nina und einem guten Gefühl zu den anderen.